Birthstone! Pretty Cure!
by The Light of Judgement
Summary: The Birthstone Kingdom was a lovely place. Until the evil organisation 'Shadow Pulse' attacked it. Now, the fate of the once-beautiful land is in the hands of fourteen-year-old, Canadian-Born girl, Alexis Clearburrow and eleven of her friends. Can they save the kingdom, it's residents, the Sprites, and the Princess? We'll find out.


Birthstone Pretty Cure Prologue

**(Author's Note: Okay! Finally, after practically two years [I'm not even joking] of procrastinating, I finally got this done! Note: If at any time I do a pathetic job at describing a character, their designs [minus the Sprites] are on Ryta-Chan's Deviantart page under "Pretty Cures not owned by me" With that all said and done, let's start!)**

It started off as just another lovely day in the Birthstone Kingdom.

And it all went downhill from there.

Now, the Birthstone Kingdom was a lovely place. It had beautiful, emerald green grass and crystal clean clouds floating in a lapis-coloured sky. Sapphire waters sparkled in the form of lakes, rivers and oceans. Ruby fires burned in opal sconces. A massive garnet clock tower stood in the very center of the town. The sun shone like a citrine. The moon and stars like diamonds. Agates hung in every doorway to attract benevolent ghosts, for an unexplained reason. The residents adored it there, and wouldn't change ents adored it there, and wouldn'a thing, for any reason whatsoever.

The lovely Princess Kirapika XII sat upon her throne of gemstones. These were very specific gemstones. They were the twelve birthstones.

Garnet; The birthstone for January, blessed with the powers of luck and probability.

Amethyst; The birthstone for February, blessed with the powers of thunder and lightning.

Aquamarine; The birthstone for March, blessed with the powers of the weather.

Diamond; The birthstone for April, blessed with the powers of light and the moon.

Emerald; The birthstone for May, blessed with the powers of plants and flowers.

Agate; The birthstone for June, blessed with the powers of ghosts and spirits.

Ruby; The birthstone for July, blessed with the powers of fire and heat.

Peridot; The birthstone for August, blessed with the powers of the wind and air.

Sapphire; The birthstone for September, blessed with the powers of water and hydration.

Opal; The birthstone for October, blessed with the powers of mirrors and reflections.

Citrine; The birthstone for November, blessed with the powers of earth and rocks.

And the Blue Topaz; The birthstone for December, blessed with the power of ice and snow.

Her immaculately gorgeous gown was pure snow white, with grey-and-black pearl beads accentuating it. Pink lace ran around the hem, and pink fluff ran around her waist. A MASSIVE silvery bow was attached to the back of her dress. A silver diamond piece composed of four smaller diamond pieces laid on her chest. An unearthly silver necklace/choker hybrid sat primly on her collarbone. Her hair was red with pink sections. The red part was set so it was in two perfect heart-shaped odangos; two pieces framed her face flawlessly, and a little bit of her left eye was covered by it. The pink pieces seemed to extend from the heart-shaped buns. As if that wasn't princess-y and beautiful enough, a copper tiara was posed on her head. Her eyes were a sparkly light blue colour.

"Princess-Sama!" Cried a shrill, girly voice. The Princess looked over towards the voice. Instantly, her expression brightened.

"Blue-Topaz, what a pleasure!" Kirapika said with a bright, happy smile. The girl that stood before her was clad in blue, almost entirely: soft blue eyes, a ribbony blue minidress, and silky blue hair tied into twintails, held up with two pink heart clips.

"And how is Her Majesty doing on this fine afternoon? Any troubles I should be concerned about?" The girl, whose name was apparently that of December's birthstone, asked, kneeling before the bejeweled throne.

"PRINCESS-SAMA!" Cried eleven tiny voices, all in perfect unison. The twelve tiny owners of these eleven tiny voices jumped on the Princess and cuddled her. They all looked nearly identical, save a few tiny details. Each one guarded a specific birthstone.

"Hello, everyone." Kirapika beamed. Garnata, the Sprite of the Garnet (who is also a mute for unknown reasons), pointed towards the Jewel Beacon, a birthstone encrusted, gold-and-silver clarinet that kept the birthstones' power balanced. Upon playing this magical instrument, the twelve powers of each birthstone would remain in balance. It was very important for these powers to remain in balance. If they didn't, the entire Birthstone Kingdom would collapse upon itself and cease existence.

The tiny red creature continued to point at the pinnacle of the Kingdom, and looked up at her princess.

"No, Garnata. I haven't played the Jewel Beacon yet." The Princess admitted.

"Well then, get on that as soon as possible, Your Majesty." Sapphrin, the Sprite of the Sapphire told her. "We wouldn't like it very much if the Birthstone Kingdom faded out of existence." He said, adjusting the small eyeglasses he wore.

Blue-Topaz nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. In a few hours, it will be too late for our Kingdom." She said.

"OH NOES!" Opata shouted, flailing her tiny arms about. "WE CANNOT LET THE KINGDOM DISAPPEAR! GO, PLEASE!"

"Please, do not be so melodramatic." Aquata muttered.

"Sapphrin, Opata, you two both make wonderful points. Let's go. I shall play the Minuet of Gemstones." Kirapika said with a smile. The Sprites cheered as they made their way up the Sacred Staircase.

A massive pedestal stood in the center of the floor. Around it, were several other pedestals. On the other pedestals sat various other items, all embellished with at least one of the twelve birthstones. Upon the center pedestal, however, sat a gold-and-silver, birthstone encrusted clarinet.

The Jewel Beacon.

"There it is. In all of its pristine sparkliness." Rubita admired.

"Yes. No time to admire it though. I must proceed with playing the Minuet of Gemstones." Kirapika said, getting down to business. She stood on the balcony that overlooked the rest of the Kingdom. "Attention, all residents of the Birthstone Kingdom!" The Princess called, getting everyone's attention. "I will now play the Minuet of Gemstones." She announced, earning applause from the residents. She turned around and walked towards the Beacon.

A rumbling from underneath the ground shook her entire palace.

"Something's not right…." Citrita mused.

All of a sudden, all of the crystal windows, including the skylight, filled with dark clouds, and shattered. Screams filled the air as a dark shadow and seven dark orbs entered the room. The seven orbs formed seven people.

One of them immobilized the Princess and Sprites with vines. Another few cast fire, water, rocks, swirly symbols and puppetstrings at the citizens. The last one was in a heated battle with Blue-Topaz.

"Unhand Her Majesty, now!" The Magical Girl shouted. She sent a blast of Ice from her hands.

"Not until His Lordship Malenkath has what he came for!" The opposing woman shouted. She sent a mini-cyclone at Blue-Topaz, knocking her backwards.

Princess Kirapika watched in horror as the huge dark shadow grabbed the Beacon.

"Come, my underlings. We have what we came for." He commanded. With an ominous burst of maniacal laughter, the seven warriors and the dark shadow disappeared, and light filled the sky again.

"Did that just… happen?" Blue-Topaz asked, wearily lifting herself up.

"Yes… this was foretold in a prophecy…" The Princess admitted. "There was no hope. Only one solution remained…."

"What is it!?" Perin asked. "What's the solution to our problem!?"

"A team of magical warriors: The Pretty Cure!" Kirapika answered. The Sprites gathered around her, longing to hear more.

"What happens in the prophecy!? Tell us, please!" Amerin demanded.

"Long, long ago, in the time of Princess Kirapika I, there was a team of twelve young girls. Each one held power over one of the birthstones. They used their powers for good, to vanquish evil, and to protect the Kingdom and Princess. They were led by a Cure who went by the name of Agate. She and her teammates were the most admired of the entire Kingdom Guard. They were friendly, honourable and kind.

One day, the Princess was attacked by a dark shadow, very similar to the one that took the Beacon today. The Pretty Cure lost their lives defending the Princess.

Her Majesty was devastated. So, to pay homage to the souls of the Pretty Cure, she took them and made them into twelve rings; one for each birthstone.

These rings will search out anyone with the potential to become part of the next generation of Pretty Cure.

The souls of the Princess's Warriors informed the Princess that one day, a terrible fate would befall the Kingdom, and twelve of her most trusted advisors would have to find the next generation of Pretty Cure."

The Sprites were silent for a moment.

"So you're saying all this is from some outdated fairytale?" Diarin asked.

"No, I'm saying the terrible fate is befalling the Kingdom right now, and you lil' cuties need to go to the Human Realm and find the Twelve Lights; AKA, The Pretty Cure!" Kirapika said. "The rings, however, will only work if a fraction of the Princess's soul is in both the rings and the human girl herself."

"W-Wait! You're saying that I have a piece of your soul in both my ring and myself!?" Blue-Topaz demanded.

"Yes. Speaking of which, Blue-Topaz, I'll need you to go with the Sprites to keep them on task."

"No. I'm staying here with you, until the end."

"Blue, please."

Blue-Topaz reconsidered upon hearing her nickname. "Alright."

"Good. Now, don't falter this, because this is it now, okay?"

The Sprites and Blue-Topaz nodded. The Princess smiled, closed her eyes, and began glowing. A piece of her floated towards some of the pedestals surrounding the Beacon, and went into the ring on the pedestal. Others floated up into the sky and disappeared. Eventually, the gentle Princess Kirapika had disappeared completely.

"Hey, look!" Emerin cried out, pointing at the rings, which were floating up into the sky, disappearing just like Kirapika did.

"I guess they went to the Human Realm…" Aquata said.

"Who knows how to get to the Human Realm?"

"Opata, how the hell should I know?"

"I dunno, I just thought you did."

The two argued for a while, while Blue-Topaz and Garnata checked the pedestals for anything useful. Eventually, they found a gold-and-silver key with the birthstones embedded in it. They got the other Sprites attention. They marched in a straight line to the top of a hill.

"Oh great and powerful key, open a portal to the Realm of the Humans!" The twelve creatures who spoke cried out.

Nothing happened.

"Well that sucked-" Aquata was cut off by another rumbling. The same dark shadow and seven orbs from before showed up.

"GIVE US THE PRINCESS." It demanded. It reached for the Sprites and Blue-Topaz, but just in time, a sparkling, shining, glimmering, gleaming, multicoloured portal opened.

"JUMP!" The Sprites shouted, diving into the portal.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Twelve small voices cried, falling on the ground.

"Blue-Topaz, is that you?" Citrita asked, causing all the Sprites to look up at a girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a calm smile.

"Yes. But in the Human Realm, call me Claire."

"Okay, Claire."

"Now, I suggest we separate, we can cover more ground that way."

"Alright." And with that, the Sprites and Blue-Topaz, now dubbed Claire, went their separate ways.

But little did they know, they weren't in Japan. They were in Canada, in the small province of Nova Scotia.


End file.
